Needed Contributions
Images, Stats, & Story Translations Needed! These are the list of what we currently need for B-PROJECT～Kaikan＊Everyday～ Game. If you're unsure of where to access any of these things in the game, leave a comment and we will help. You can find the list of Wiki Staff here. Card View= List of Card Views * * |-| Card CGs= List of Card CGs * * |-| Stats= If you are not sure where to input the stats, leave a comment here and we will do it for you. List of MIN Stats * * |-| Costumes= List of Costumes * * * * |-| Story= For details on how to input the Talkbox Template, head over to Template:Talkbox/doc. - Event Stories= *Newcomer Training! On Scene Report *Heart Burning Ocean Sky *Let’s Shoot! Rainbow Sparkle *Refreshing Cool! Autumn Festival *Happy funny Halloween *FUN! FUN! FALL! *LINKING☆TWINS *Dreaming Xmas LIVE *Simmering Winter Onsen Trip *Bitter Sweet Chocolate *LOVE SONG SESSION *Cheers! for New Life *Seize VICTORY! Sports FES *Glittering Rainbow Raindrop *Fly High! INVINCIBLE LIVE (Part 2) *Twinkle! Lantern☆Star Night *SPLASH SUMMER FESTIVAL *Heart Pounding! Happening VACATION *The Grand GREATEST SHOW *A to Z! Fun Fun Cooking *Autumn Leaf Dance Ayakashi Excursion *Welcome to the Haunted House *Magical Dreamy Parade *Special Night for Christmas *Fortune Comes! New Year Kakushi Cup Competition *Doki Doki!? Winter Romance *Make a Wish! Hoshizora Night Tour *GIFT OF LOVE for Valentine's Day *Gift of Thanks for White Day *Taisho Bibliothèque *RUNAWAY OF SPRING *Happy Easter! Animal Project *Bloom in the Museum - Tomohisa= *SR **VIP Room **PARTY NIGHT **Autumn's Taste **Defenseless Morning **Kind Tone **PHOTO BOOK **Gem Dealer **Trap **CHINA TOWN **Snow Rabbit **Kaikan＊Everyday **MUSIC **Travel Plan *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **White Lion **Snow Magic **Starry Sky Surprise **BIRTHDAY PARTY **INVINCIBLE LIVE **Dolphin Kiss **New Year **Stargazing **BIRTHDAY SWEETS **The New World **New Frontier **SHARED HOUSE **Performance - Ryuji= *SR **Our Secret **PARTY NIGHT **Coordinate **Change of Pace **CHINA TOWN **Christmas Cake **New Year **Scholar **SHARED HOUSE **Foot Care *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Trick or Treat **Greatest Mystery **To Smile **Phantom Thief **Kite Flying **Free Mind **Kaikan＊Everyday **The New World **Childhood - Goshi= *SR **Obsessive Arrange **PARTY NIGHT **Bitter Taste **Grasped Things **Confidence **PHOTO BOOK **First Aid **Partner **CHINA TOWN **Arrival of Spring **Kaikan＊Everyday **MUSIC **Eye Line **Hand-me-down *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Pleasant Sound **Christmas Promise **Dripping Water **INVINCIBLE LIVE **BIRTHDAY PARTY **Creeping Footsteps **Date Plans **The New World **Live Street Show **SHARED HOUSE - Yuta= *SR **Fluffy Happiness **Capable Child **PARTY NIGHT **Like Myself **INVINCIBLE LIVE **Sheep's Cushion **CHINA TOWN **Copycat **The World's Only **Kaikan＊Everyday **Special Moment **SHARED HOUSE **Kiss and Engine *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Emotional Fireworks **Smile Fullthrottle **Have A Bite **BIRTHDAY PARTY **Matching Blue Sky **PHOTO BOOK **No Direction **The New World **Boy Scout **Ramen Practice - Kento= *SR **Hidden Face **PARTY NIGHT **Clumsy Fingers **Tea Break **Sincere Feelings **Obsession **INVINCIBLE LIVE **Hikoboshi **CHINA TOWN **New Year **Rose Petal Bath **Perfume **SHARED HOUSE **Love Meter *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Lover Mood **Undead **Special Place **Sparkling Town **PHOTO BOOK **BIRTHDAY PARTY **Produce **Kaikan＊Everyday **The New World **Trembling Hands - Kazuna= *SR **Aroma Present **PARTY NIGHT **Demon's Smile **Bashful Smile **Glass Tree **PHOTO BOOK **New Side **Looking for Something **Under the Starry Sky **Special Person **Kaikan＊Everyday **MUSIC **Seasonal *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Chosen Reason **Honest Feelings **BIRTHDAY PARTY **Three-legged Race **INVINCIBLE LIVE **Studious **CHINA TOWN **BIRTHDAY SWEETS **Latte Art **The New World **Sunscreen **SHARED HOUSE **HOME **Wonderful Morning - Momotaro= *SR **Princess Kaguya *SSR **ON THE STAGE **PHOTO BOOK - Hikaru= *SR **UFO Catcher **Choice Pose **PARTY NIGHT **Playing Tag **Adding Emotions **INVINCIBLE LIVE **PHOTO BOOK **CHINA TOWN **Daruma Dropping **Summer Gaffe **SHARED HOUSE *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Admired Stage **Runway **Confession **BIRTHDAY PARTY **Power To Smile **Dreaming Scenery **Literary Experience **Kaikan＊Everyday **The New World **MUSIC **Admired Person - Tatsuhiro= *SR **Surf Shop **Samurai Knowledge **PARTY NIGHT **Firework Memories **Hands Full **Fighting Spirit **INVINCIBLE LIVE **Placed Order **CHINA TOWN **New Year **Kaikan＊Everyday **Food for Men **MUSIC **SHARED HOUSE **Emergency *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Southern's Nectar **Refresh **BIRTHDAY PARTY **Take A Breather **PHOTO BOOK **Enjoy Cool Breeze **A New Door **Collab Cafe **The New World **Moon Viewing **Chivalrous Santa - Mikado= *SR **Candle Night **PHOTO BOOK **INVINCIBLE LIVE **Kayak **Small Adventure **Spring and Dilemma **Romance **SHARED HOUSE **Hectic Walk *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Unpredictable **Perfect Acting **BIRTHDAY PARTY **Meticulously Caring **Cheer Battle **Great Detective **CHINA TOWN **BIRTHDAY SWEETS **Coexistence **The New World - Yuduki= *SR **Calming Place **PARTY NIGHT **Sweet Wolf **Heart Warming **Common Points **CHINA TOWN **Stars Gift **Kaikan＊Everyday **MUSIC **Summer Memories **SHARED HOUSE **Hidden Power **Ideal Body **Pretty Please *SSR **Art Stage **Calm Time **Synchronicity **BIRTHDAY PARTY **PHOTO BOOK **Kind Feelings **Handbell **Chocolate for Friends **The New World **Doppelgänger **VARIETY SHOW - Haruhi= *SR **Love's Locomocodon **Comedy Live **PARTY NIGHT **Bitter Wolf **Recommend Coordi **PHOTO BOOK **Special Cocktail **Book Recommendation **Kaikan＊Everyday **MUSIC **Love Triangle **SHARED HOUSE **Lonely Temperature *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Bursting Fireworks **Two As One **Unexpected Side **Made It Well **BIRTHDAY PARTY **Hard Worker **CHINA TOWN **Hot Milk **The New World **Yearning Body **Close Call **VARIETY SHOW - Akane= *SR **Past Dojo **Shading Effort **PARTY NIGHT **Beach Volleyball **Fan Service **Off Shot **PHOTO BOOK **Nagashi-Somen **Sparkling Small Box **Message **Hanami **Kaikan＊Everyday **MUSIC **Sweets Gang *SSR **Flower Garden **Challenge **Autumn Sky Date **Rainfall **INVINCIBLE LIVE **Surprise **BIRTHDAY PARTY **CHINA TOWN **New Year's Eve **Coordinator **The New World **Lonely Boy **SHARED HOUSE - Miroku= *SR **Keepsake Shirt **PARTY NIGHT **Firm Person **Various Preparations **Pro Nature **Serious Match **INVINCIBLE LIVE **Hawaiian Shave Ice **Seeking Recipes **CHINA TOWN **MUSIC **SHARED HOUSE **Holiday Gift *SSR **Flower Garden **ON THE STAGE **Athletic **Ultimate Stoic **Freshers **BIRTHDAY PARTY **PHOTO BOOK **To Conquer **Pursuing Recipe **True Evaluation **BIRTHDAY SWEETS **Kaikan＊Everyday **The New World **Night Life **VARIETY SHOW **New Year's Date }}